People use personal computing for work and private life, and increasingly use mobile computing devices like a smartphone to remain connected. However, carrying a device in hand is difficult or impossible for many users in different lines of work and daily situations where one cannot take a smartphone out to interact with it. In recent years, wearable computing technologies have been developed to make interaction easier and more immersive. Wearable computing is an important trend that will likely shape the way people access online material. However, existing wearable computing devices are often burdensome and offer only limited interactivity.
Products such as Google Glass [1] and Samsung Galaxy Gear [2] were among the first wearable computing products that gained traction among consumers. These devices function as accessories to other mobile devices and can augment the user experience with a convenient display, either on their glasses or watches. Google Glass also possesses a camera to capture photos and videos. Though they can offer online content to the user somewhere other than on a smartphone screen, users have limited options to control the device. In Google Glass for example, users primarily interact with the device through a single button and their voice. However, voice is an invasive method to control devices and can lead to inaccurate actions if the environment is noisy. Samsung Gear on the other hand can display icons that represent online activity and has a larger number of buttons for functionality like accepting/rejecting calls, etc. However, including many buttons enforces a small button form factor.